The present disclosure relates generally to an information handling system, and more particularly to systems and methods for air conditioning an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In information handling systems, such as, network servers, network switches, and other telecommunication equipment, cooling is typically provided by air flowing through the information handling systems, usually impelled by one or more air moving devices (e.g., fans, blowers, and/or the like). In recent years, air conditioning systems for such network devices have been improved to provide more sophisticated cooling. However, these improvements are often obtained at the expense of costly equipment and routine maintenance as well as requiring a significant amount of power to provide for more heat dissipation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low-cost electricity-free air conditioning system for the information handling systems.